A MOST UNUSUAL OCCURENCE
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: Charlie and his class get a little outside help from a stranger, dealing with the events at Virginia Tech. Word up, friends. I fully intend to follow up, but each story will stand on its own. Think serial! Watch 4 them Rev 42307


A Most Unusual Occurrence

Revised and edited 4/23/2007

_Hey, Gang...well, here is a new and hopefully improved version for y'all. Hope you enjoy it. Have a great day!_

Sylvia Mohr Bartlett aka Hemel Lass aka Lady Lochinvar aka Broken Lady

'_Talk about having your 'gong' rung!_' Charlie mused, in the privacy of his own thoughts. '_Word is spreading so quickly across the campus, heck across the country….no, even more, across the world, of these horrific events unfolding at Virginia Tech. How can I help the kids? Well, really…all of us, get through this?_'

It hadn't seem a normal day from the get go, really. But, when he'd had his bagel and coffee before leaving for class this morning, Charlie Eppes had had no idea how events completely the other side of his nation were going to alter every one's grasp on reality this day. The topper….those events were already unfolding as he had driven his blue Prius expertly towards Cal Sci, not all that long ago.

As the word of what was happening spread, faster than the wildest wildfire, every one, it seemed, had grabbled to incorporate yet another earth shattering event into the paradigm of life. No one could talk of anything else. Lesson plan – right out the window. This really was much, much, much more important.

Just barely in his peripheral vision, Charlie saw a woman enter his class room. Automatically, his brain shifted into threat assessment. With what was happening at Virginia Tech, how could it not?

No. This woman did not seem to pose a threat. She was disabled, though she sure seemed to be moving fast, clacking along with her two canes swinging. She began to speak.

"Professor Eppes, I am sure you and every one in this class are already aware of what is happening. You don't know me, but I certainly know you and your work and all your fascinating side endeavors. Let me just take a moment, 'sorry if this seems overly familiar, but I have to say…Charles Edward Eppes, I think you ROCK!"

The woman, older, though not quite as old as Alan, seemed to be putting out a very strong, peace giving, 'good vibration' as Dad's generation would have put it. _Well, actually, he was thinking it too, so there you go!_ He smiled a little.

"Getting a little positive energy flow, aren't you, Sweetie?" The woman grinned at him briefly. "Apologies, if I am stepping on your toes, Professor, but I am going to temporarily hi-jack your class here. Issue with that?"

Charlie shook his head and smiled indulgently. After all, he was intimately acquainted with quirky individuals – oh, for example….Larry Fleinhardt! Not to mention the fact, Charles himself could hardly 'pretend' to the title of ordinary anything. "Do I LOOK like I am objecting here? I am willing to go along for the ride and see where you are taking us, Ms????"

"It's Mrs, honey, I am OLD and therefore traditional that way. " She smiled back at him.

Charlie realized immediately. He actually did have a smile on his face. Where did that come from?

"I'm weird that way, Professor. Tend to spread my energy all over the place. Just roll with it."

Charlie actually chuckled a bit, as he replied. "I am rolling….keep on truckin'!"

The woman smiled. "Ah, the flexibility and facile adaptability of genuine intellect….gotta love that! Okay, peeps, who am I? Nobody of much interest, I assure you."

"Can't agree with you there - you may be an odd duck, but something good is coming from you." One of the students in the front row of seats observed, aloud, causing more than one head to nod agreement, including the Professors.

"We all know that our entire reality is being shifted yet again, by events that are unfolding on the campus of Virginia Tech as we speak. I want to share some brief thoughts with you. I've been going around doing this since I first heard the news. Haven't had any complaints about what I am doing from staffers or kids alike….so I am going to keep doing this until Great God Almighty Himself tells me I can stand down! "

Everyone just seemed to lean forward, curious as to what this individual thought she could do to help the confusion and pain every one was buzzing with.

"Okay, first off….yes, I truly am a strange duck, here….see what I mean?"

The woman pulled two small rubber ducks from her rather large bag hanging from her shoulder. One was yellow and a typical bath time 'rubber duckie', while the other was red and had little horns and an angry look. "Well, look who is with me?" She grinned. "PG Duck and Devil Duck, 'on the road again'." The last words were sung to the Willy Nelson tune.

She leaned sideways, as if sharing a confidence, putting her hand to her ear in a sort of 'listen up' gesture.

'Old Star Trek geek here…from original gen, original airing – way before any of YOUR times. Retired Star Fleet captain – has props…will always tend to use them."

Charlie grinned and tried to keep from laughing aloud, but lost it, when other s in the room grinned, giggled and/or snorted in reaction.

The woman looked from side to side. "Is I tweaking your reality yet? Yea, that's just the way I tend to roll. Sorry about that, chief."

"Don't be! You are nothing if not entertaining." Marian Anders said from her second row seat to Charlie's left.

'_Interesting…I always have to work like crazy to get her speak up in class…she's usually so retiring, it is ridiculous. Have to see if I can adopt this ladies methodology somehow?'_

"Let me guess?" Their visitor said, with a grin. "She's usually hard to get any thing out of, even though she has a wonderful mind and many deep and fascinating insights to share."

Charlie literally shook his head, in a startled double take. "How did you….? I don't believe in psychic phenomena, but…." He just trailed off, feeling confused.

"Sorry, twanging your reality, aren't I? Doesn't matter if you believe. Just check it out." The woman went on with her delivery. "Kids? Teach? Our paradigm has been seriously altered. Reality shifted out of focus a bit and panic started to set in the moment you heard the news…right? Very normal reaction, guys. Not brain surgery to figure it out. The reason I am interrupting your regularly scheduled programming is…trust me, I am also having my gong rung. Want to really trip? My brother teaches at VT…a fact I didn't know until I received a panicky call from my younger sister just a short while ago."

By way of explanation, she inserted. "Really big nuclear family of origin…I mean there were nine in my immediate family growing up that were blood…plus six who died in infancy or early youth. Do the math, this is a math class. Nine plus four equals."

Automatically, Charlie spoke up. "Thirteen."

"Ayup! Sort of appropriate considering one of my ancestor's signed the Declaration of Independence. In my family of origin, we had thirteen….one for every one of the original colonies." The woman grinned and went on. "That is what I call a 'God thing'. Old boy knew what He was doing. He knew I'd incorporate it into my schtick, somehow!" As she said this last, she made a slight gesture heavenward, rendering obvious which 'old boy' she was referring to.

"However, that was just the 'blood family'. My parents took in kids from troubled homes, kids with special needs…they just sort of enfolded them. I have more Foster Sisters and Brothers spread to the four winds then Carter has little liver pills. Well, that advert is probably also outdated for you, gang. Sorry, we speak from what we know, you know?"

"Even I have heard that expression before…," the youngest boy in the class, Ernest, with his glasses as thick as the bottom of an old fashion Coke bottle remarked aloud. "My mom uses it all the time."

"Oh, good! I am not carbon dating myself!" The woman grinned at the youth's response.

A few more snort-chuckles emerged from the room's occupants.

"Not only does my 2nd oldest brother teach there, but it turns out one of my grandnieces is going to school there. And, no, we don't know if they are safe and okay. My sister, mom and myself are all trying to broadcast out to the freakin' universe – get Dean to call home. Get Dean to call home. Where is Lisa…is she okay? I know they'll get back to us when they can. Fingers crossed, white light sent, prayers, positive thoughts would be most appreciated. Seeing as my brother is a supposedly retired US Marshall they still keep pulling in for tough situ's, he is probably right in the thick of things….and yes, Charlie, I know you can relate, with your brother being FBI and your own government consulting."

Charles hear d one of his students behind him ask the one next to him. "Who in the heck is this lady?"

"Just an old Bartlett pear, honey. I have obviously hit the ground and am more than a bit bruised by life, but I do keep moving on!" Finally, realizing she still hadn't identified herself, the woman added. "Sarah McLeod Bartlett is the name….writing's my usual game, so McLeod is my hubby's surname, but I decided as I get published I want my true name at the end. Tribute out to my dad and Granddad in the great beyond is the reason why. Word up, Pop and Grandpop. Yes, I am doing it." She grinned around the room again. "They is both telling me 'Work the problem, Sarah….work the problem. ' Gone, but not forgotten and; dead or not, ever present with me, are they!"

Charlie had a clear mental image of his mom smiling at him, encouraging him to keep silent and let this play out, pop into his mind. That startled him a little.

"Hearing a word up from your Momma, aren't you?" Sarah shook her head as he gaped at her, astonished. "Don't let it weigh you down, Charles….just roll with it."

Shrugging, the professor replied. "I haven't stopped you from speaking so far, have I?"

"Trust me….it would take you and several armies to stop me when I am on a roll."

Tim Moore muttered, loud enough to be heard by all. "I can CERTAINLY believe that one!"

"I seem to have them opening their eyes a bit, eh, Pops!" Again, her eyes rolled up to gaze towards the stars hidden from sight by the sunny day.

Sarah returned to what had led her to the room in the first place. "Gang, what is happening is horrifying, it's scary! It makes us realize how vulnerable we really are. That really shakes us to our core, doesn't it, everyone?" Many heads nodded. Sarah went on. "Okay, pull back just a little. Your collective, "How do she do that?" is a wee bit overwhelming. That thought isn't important right now. Let me share what I am here to share and I will skedaddle!"

"No big hurry there…" Charlie assured her. "Basically, this university is now standing down a bit from normal schedule. This is just too huge and relevant to who we are and what we are all about."

Sarah was nodding. "I'm reading you five by five, Professor."

"You can just call me Charlie."

"Thanks. Any how….on with why I am stopping in. So, here real quick is all I really have to say. Wrote it out in the wee hours this morning. She began to read from some computer printed paper she produced from her bag.

Heal Our Hearts, Heal Our Land

Hi, there….

Just taking a moment to pause, to let some thoughts on recent events, merge together and gel. And to act on what those thoughts trigger.

There be quotes here, but I can't find the source. I just want to get these thoughts OUT THERE!

Who am I to think I can offer any words of wisdom that may help others? Reply: No one much. I would say I am a no body, but NOT! Obviously, just by the virtue of the fact I am writing this, I am some body.

So, what I will say is that, I am nobody particularly special. But, wait….is that really true either? No.

Sorry if I seem Off Topic, but in case you hadn't noticed…isn't the whole world somewhat off topic at the moment?

What could have been done differently to prevent what happened at Virginia Tech?

There is an old poem….

I think it may have been written by Maya Angelou

I have tried searching the freakin' quotable quotes…no joy.

So here goes….

Every one is stunned, shocked, horrified by what happened at Virginia Tech.

The media and the collective powers that be are doing their typical staring at their navels, worrying about where they went wrong and wondering how everything ever got so screwed up in the first place.

Stop! Just stop one freakin' moment, every one.

Still…..settle….breathe….

Air in lungs?

Okay, listen up…..

Quit talking about what went wrong….the warning signs that were missed….why don't we ever learn? What can be done to change this, to prevent this in the future?

Hold it….back up.

Let's quit talking. Let's just DO IT, Damn it!

"What can I do?"

I know what I am about to say is not original, I can't bring up the exact quote…so sorry to whomever if I am treading on your toes, but listen up.

For now I just want to share this. I'll get back to you with the 411 once I figure out who I am quoting here. Yes, I mean when the 'duh' drops?

The quote….name of poem unknown -

"I am not every one

But I am some one

I can not do every thing,

But I can do some thing

What I can do….by the grace of God

_(or the Easter bunny or the friggin' masters of the universe…I don't care…besides the point) _

I ought to do.

Please help me to do,

what I can and ought to do,

this day!"

All I am saying is society and individuals alike are horrified at what happened at Virginia Tech and rightfully so…. BUT

"Everybody's talking at me…

Don't hear a word they're saying…

Only the echoes of my mind. "

Yea….enough of that nonsense!

Let's quit wondering about why this happened.

Let's start doing some thing about it.

To do a variation on the Nike slogan…

A variation that I have been using and re-using for years.

"Just DO IT, DAMN IT!"

Let's all quit contemplating our freakin' belly buttons and Do Some Thing about it.

What?

Whatever comes to you, people. Quit your yakking and ACT!

Take a positive step in a new direction.

DO SOME THING, _as God, grace or little green apples gives you the strength to do it_. Change your world, my peeps. What ever occurs to you….don't just think about it. Do it! Let's start together……

How can I change my world….change my stars?

Take some kind of positive action – today.

If you see someone who doesn't have a smile, give him or her or it YOURS.

A smile is just a frown, turned upside down, after all.

Smile…ask, at least one other person today, how are you doing? And, really mean it.

Take a moment to listen to each other.

Share each others pain…but take the next step, too.

Try to think of some way you can act that is different from the last time a disaster shook our entire world view. In the military (and, I am sure, many other organizations), there is an expression, "Lessons Learned".

Well, quit writing them down, people. LIVE THEM.

What can I do, today?

To turn the terrible tragedy of the mass casualty event at Virginia Tech into something positive…

Do this.

Ask some one else how they are feeling about what has been going on… and LISTEN to what they say in response.

Let each of us, by any means possible, "Do Some Positive Thing!"

Let's keep doing at least one positive thing a day to change our world.

If there is some thing that comes to your mind at 3 in the AM, don't just think about it. Do it. Implement it….some freakin' way. Idea comes…. Take a moment and write it down. Next, share it with at least one other person that day!

That's how change can come. Quit asking why. Wondering what went wrong…. Why can't we change this?

Hello? People?

We can…. We should! WE MUST! Let's start to DO just that. Do some thing.

Pass it on, people….pass it on.

Let's ACT, not just rehearse and repeat the same wise after thoughts over and over again.

"I am too busy. I am no one important. No one will listen to little old me."

Oh, no?

Have you tried it lately?

If not, come on.

Get a frickin' clue!

Let's all do whatever we can to make this a better place to inhabit…to help each other out. Take the NEXT STEP.

I'll close with a little poem I just wrote.

"I had a pain. It'd last all day.

It made me feel all sad and gray.

I had a dream, and wondered why

Yet, still onward, did the hours fly.

I had some thoughts, I thought to share

But I did not share them any where…

Was HE, to blame?

Or, Was it me?

Because I simply failed to be….

The best I could within my ability?

I won't make that mistake now, too.

So here it goes….I'll let it rip…

Even if folks think I'm on some crazy trip.

I just don't care, what others say?

I'm going to try to do SOME THING TODAY!

I had a pain…I told it true.

I've passed it on, to you and you…

I shared that pain,that fear, that dread.

Amazing thing….that pain is dead!

Fear only rules, when we give it sway.

Tell some one else your fear….

And notice, stunned….it's gone away!"

Written by Sylvia McLeod Bartlett in the early hours of the 18th of April 2007….

IF THIS HELPS YOU IN ANY WAY….PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE…

Pass it on to at least one other person, TODAY!"

Sarah smiled at every person, carefully making sure to have that brief instant of contact with each one. "That's all I really want to say, so goodbye all, I'm on my way."

Waving a hand in a farewell gesture, Sarah got her canes back in place, adjusted her belongings and was gone from the room.

Charlie just shook his head, sharing the astonishment of every one in the room. "That was certainly different, but you know, there is that old saying. 'She's right and when something is right, it is right.' Thoughts anyone?"

"Let's forget talking about it. Let's just do it. Professor Eppes, I don't know about anyone else in this room, but I am not going to just sit around and contemplate what she said. I am going to go OUT and DO IT!"

Marian Anders stood up and began to gather up her stuff.

Charlie smiled. "You know. Why don't we all do just that?" And they all headed out!


End file.
